Change in Me
by Tiztimetoconnect
Summary: A story about Bella's new family after she was changed. Disregards Eclipse and New Moon. Really bad at summaries, please read. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: CHANGE IN RESIDANCE.

I have been changed for 15 years. Well, 16, if you want to be exact. 16 years ago my love walked out of my life forever. I was heartbroken, then- sorry; I'm getting ahead of my self.

It all started with the age old argument:

_ "Bella, I won't change you. I refuse to make you a monster." Edward growled at me._

_"Edward, _please_!" I begged, turning my desperate eyes onto him. "Edward, if you don't change me, I'll kill myself!!"_

_Edward's eyes widened in shock. He started to back away very slowly; "Bella, I can see that my being around has not helped." he turned to go._

_"Edward," I say frantically, "Edward, I didn't mean it!"_

_"Goodbye, Bella."_

Then he was gone. I went to their house, but it was cleaned out and deserted. There was not even a hint of their being there. That day, a piece of my heart cracked away. I would only leave my room to shower, eat or if I needed to use the bathroom. My parents were frantic, trying to get me to be myself again. Charlie swore that if he ever saw the Cullens again he would kill them for doing this to me twice. I didn't care. My whole reason for being had left me, again. I was even worse than the first time it happened.

A year afterward, I was glumly looking through my old photo album and pulling out pictures of the happier times. All of a sudden, this cat bolted into my room. It was a calico with apple green eyes. She looked at me, panting, before grabbing the picture in my hands. Then she very clumsily scrambled out my window in to the tree.

I cried out to the cat, and before I knew it, I was running out the door, chasing her. The chase lasted for hours. I backtracked so many times I didn't have any idea where I was going. The cat seemed to be getting more and more freaked out when she darted into the forest. Sighing I followed, slowing down to a jog. I was ready to skin that cat for making have all this exercise when I was so out of shape.

Then I heard a sound in the brush. Elated I moved it aside, ready to snatch that cat when a pair of golden eyes hooded with hunger met mine. The vampire looked up from the deer she had just killed. Her short golden hair swung around her head and she eyed me up and down.

I started to slowly back away. But she followed me, crouching lower to the ground. My pace began to quicken. I held my hands up in a nonviolent gesture. Then, being my usual clumsy self, I tripped over a tree branch. The sudden movement startled the vampire into attacking. The only thought in my head when she put her lips to my neck was '_I'm so sorry, Edward.'_

I never did learn why she stopped, but by that time it didn't matter. The fire had taken over my skin and I was screaming my lungs out.

I woke up in a small bedroom in a twin sized bed. I was covered in a homemade quilt. The room looked quite bare, a few small furnishings like a closet, dresser and a desk. On the foot of the bed sat a small medium sized vampire girl with hair the color of burnt umber that reached her shoulders. She had surprisingly tan skin for a vampire, yet she had the golden eyes and wonderful beauty that made her unmistakable. Her pink lips parted in a welcoming smile.

_"Hello," she murmured, her voice like a flute, "So sorry, but umm…" in her voice there was the slightest of French accents. "You are a vampire. There was a…incident…"_

_"I know," I said calmly. _

_"You do?" she seemed surprised, "well, that's great, I guess. We didn't mean it."_

_"I know." I said again. "Who are you?"_

_"I," she said with a great flourish, "I am known to humans as Nell A. Mogeed, but to fellow vamps, I am called Cleopatra or just Cleo."_

_"I am Be- Isabella Swan." I said, chocking off my former name._

_"Nice to meet you little sister!" she rejoiced, bouncing on the bed. In a way, she kind of reminded me of Alice. _

So that is the story. Cleo decided to call me Belle, and gave me the human name Allie B. Nawess. I have greatly changed in my appearance. My once brown hair is a light gold color. My eyes have become giant golden apples. My once pale skin is now like porcelain.

I live with a family of six other vampires. The youngest is Victoria, or known to humans as Mattie R. Rokrenis. She was born in nineteenth century England, and is by far the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. She has short golden curls (they reach around the nape of the neck), and rosy red lips. Her snowy skin is flawless, and her pert nose is just perfect. Her eyes are golden, obviously, and they have this innocence that shines out of them. She was changed at age 16.

The next youngest is Eleanor (or Joanee T. Abeke) and she has long strawberry blonde hair and is the tallest in our family. Her lips are full and red, and her eyes are slightly wistful, looking like they are in a constant daydream. Her skin resembles a china doll's smooth and white. Her eyelashes are very thick and long. She was changed at age 17 in 1136 France.

Then comes Catherine (aka Terra B. Kiskune). She has long, dark hair that is always in a braid. She has full rosy lips and her eyes are shine with intelligence. Her skin is like winter's first snow. She was changed in Russia in 1743. She is 17.

Then is Cleopatra. She stays tan because her power is the ability to turn into animals. So she just went out shortly before her change was complete and lay in the sun as a naked mole rat. The sun soaked through her skin, leaving her with a permanent tan. She was changed at age 17 in nineteenth century France.

Then the first guy is Alex G. Johnson. He is lean, with muscles all up and down his body and rock hard abs. His blonde hair was just to the lobes of his ears and his golden eyes are hard. He has sharp facial features, making him look menacing. He was changed in America during the Great Depression at the age of 18.

The leader of our family is Albert Shashi. He has black wavy hair and his golden eyes are alive with laughter. He has long lean muscles of a swimmer. He has lead the family since her first found Cleopatra and Victoria shivering in the middle of the Channel, trying to catch a fish to feed off of. He is very kind and is a teacher at a school. He was changed in 1733 at age 20 in Greece.

"Oh, Catherine!!!" cried Cleo through out the house, "Could you help me with my history homework?" Catty was the smartest in the family.

"Can't you do it yourself?" Elle asked from her room across the hall.

"Yeah, well it asks me my opinion of Marie Antoinette, and I don't know if my teacher likes her or not."

"So, Cleo, it's _your _opinion." Catty said from her doorway, looking annoyed.

"But we need to regurgitate what the teacher says, mustn't we?" she called peeking her head out, smiling. "Never mind, I'll do it myself."

Alex walked by my bedroom door and rolled his eyes. "Another day in paradise, huh?" he muttered to me.

"I can _hear_ you!" Cleo called the sound of her writing echoed across the house.

Sighing I got up out of my bed. It was the same bed that I woke up in that first day. "C'mon kiddies, time for school."

"Ah," Vicky moaned from her room across the hall, "can't we ditch just once?"

"No!" Albert said firmly as he walked up the stairs to see all of us. "And if any of you use your gifts to get out of school, I'll know." he glared at Cleo, Vicky and Elle. Cleo could become animals, Vicky could convince someone to do what ever she wanted by singing, and Elle could go invisible.

"Fine…"

"Okay…"

"Whatever…"

_'Maybe_.' they all thought at the same time. I gave them a stern glance but only Elle seemed to care.

"So Alex," Cleo began, looking at the only male 'child'. He snapped to attention. He was half in love with Cleo since the day he laid eyes on her. "Any chance of rain?" Alex also happened to control the weather. He smiled at her, "do you want it to?"

Everyone gave their opinions as we walked down the stairs, most in favor of a sunny day. Albert was getting his cup of coffee when we entered the kitchen. He only had it for image's sake. His golden eyes narrowed, "No sun."

"How about a drizzle?" Alex asked Cleo. She gave a smile that could have melted the ice caps. We piled into my F150, and Cleo became a calico cat with green eyes and she curled up on Vicky's lap.

When we got to the school, Catty tensed.

"What?" we all asked. Catty could sense changes in something, kind of like Alice, only Catty saw the causes.

"We are going to be meeting some new friends." she informed us, her voice dripping with malice.

"We'll keep our eyes open," Vicky promised. It actually didn't take that long before we ran into them. There were five of them, all hanging around a 911 turbo.

"Well," Alex said calmly his eyes hardening, stepping closer to Cleo, "they've seen us."

I tense up as I recognize the faces. They all noticed it.

"Is it them?" I had told them about Forks a few days after my arrival into the family.

I nodded.

"Don't worry," said Cleo unperturbed, "You look way different."

The Cullens walked over to us.

"Hi!" said Alice in her upbeat and positive way. She smiled hugely, "I'm Alice Cullen and these are my brothers Emmet, Jasper and Edward and my sister Rosalie."

My God, Edward looked just as perfect as the day he left. I felt my knees start to buckle. Rosalie looked Vicky up and down with distaste.

"Hello," Elle said, stepping out of our fold. "I'm Eleanor; these are my sisters Cleopatra, Victoria, Catherine, and Belle, and my brother Alex."

"Do you want to talk?" Edward asked in his golden voice. Cleo looked at me with worried eyes.

"No," she said looking at him with revulsion, "our father is a teacher here and he would have a cow if we weren't there on time. So, sorry, but no." she grabbed my arm and dragged me in the direction of the school. In her mind I heard clear as a bell '_Here comes trouble_.'


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo's POV:

They. Were. EVERYWHERE! I didn't know how they did it. They were in the halls, in the classes, in the bathroom. I could not escape the golden eyes of the Cullens. And I had to hear every person in school gushing about them because I went through all the hidden routes to get to class! Argh.

In history class, I had to keep my mind all blank and slippery because Mr. Edward Cullen was in my freaking AP US class period! I had to remind Elle not to look at him by kicking her seat several times.

Yet, he still seemed determined to read my mind, so I dropped all my defenses and thought none stop about horses (everyone always makes fun of me for my slight obsession, but it does come in handy). I passed Elle a note to think about hot guys and she did without question. Edward looked positively horrified at Elle or myself, I know not. I do know that it was fun to watch his face go from smug to looking like he wanted desperately to block it all out.

In French I was excited because the bell rang without any of the Cullens coming in the door. I had French with Vicky, even though she was a year younger than me. French combined grades together all the time. Then, in walked Jasper and Emmett. I swear, Madame Lorenz practically had a heart attack when Emmett walked into the room. Not that we were complaining. She should have been dead years ago, (she roamed with the dinos, if you catch my drift).

I was 'randomly' paired with Jasper to do a French skit. He knew absolutely no French. I wanted to get up and say, "Hello? Why is he in French III?" but then again, most of the kids in my class were like that so… Anyways, I spent my whole time teaching him how to say the words and learn the skit, so that I wouldn't trash my hard earned A. All this time, instead of working hard to learn the skit, he was asking questions.

"So are any of you couples?" he asked looking very interested in the answer.

"And what, pray tell, does that have to do with French cooking?" I asked testily. I mean, _Mon Dieu. _What does that have to do with _anything_?

"Are you the newest arrival to the family?"

"Uh, no. Now will you cut it out?"

"What? Just trying to get to know you better." he sent those calm waves that Belle had told us about over to me. I was not amused.

"So," he asked again, "who is that Belle person?"

"My sister," I told him in a tone that implied that he wasn't very smart.

"And how did she become a vamp-"

"_Sacred Bleu! Mon Dieu!!! Vous etes tres ennuyeux! Fermer la bouche, s'il vous plait!" _I screamed at him in French. Madame Lorenz looked up and asked, "Is there a problem, Nell?"

"_Non, Madame."_ I reply still glaring daggers at Jasper who was staring blankly at me.

Finally it was lunch.

"They are everywhere!" Catty said as she sat down for lunch.

"I know!" Alex exclaimed tossing an apple around, "That Emmett guy was in my P.E. class."

"That is why you should be in band." I tell him, eyeing the apple. He sees my focus and gives it to me.

"It wouldn't make a difference," Vicky said glumly poking at the lunch special. "I was just in the band room. Alice plays the Soprano sax."

"Oh, my God." Elle complained slamming her head down on the table. "What don't they do?"

We eyed them, sitting at a table not to far away, all looking in different directions.

"Let's not tell Belle, ok?" I suggest as Alex steals my apple away from me.

"Tell me what?" Belle asked sitting down, her golden hair shimmering down her back.

"That the Cullens are everywhere." Alex said, as he started to juggle the apple again. Everyone whacked him on the head.

"ALEX," we moaned, eyeing Belle.

"What?" he cried indignant and rubbing at his head. Belle seemed aghast. She glanced over at the other table, and eyed them up and down.

"Well, at least we have Albert's class next." Vicky said to calm her down.

"Hello,"

We look up and see two of the Cullens staring down at us. Eddy and Alice. Hmm. Interesting.

"Can we help you?" Catty asked looking very much like she wanted to do nothing less.

"I was told that a Nell Mogeed would take us to our next class." Edward said, looking disdainfully around at us.

"_C'est Moi_." I reply looking bored as only a vampire could.

"I think everyone's heard about your French outbreak, Cleo," Alex said grinning. "Is it true you called him a stupid little dip-?"

"Excuse me," Alice interrupted, looking annoyed, "that's my mate you're talking about."

"No," I said in response to Alex, "I just called him very annoying, which is true."

Alice turned livid. She turned and sat down next to Vicky, as far away from me as possible. Edward could only sit next to Belle.

"So do you talk?" Alice asked Belle.

"Belle doesn't like strangers," I replied for her, seeing as she was trying very hard not to look at Edward, "Now, how can I help you?"

"You are supposed to show us to our next class," Alice said, still not look at me, "its mythology."

"So," Edward asks as he leaned away from Belle, "how many are in your family?"

"Well," Alex said snippily, "let's count. There's me, and then there's Cleo, Vicky, Catty, Elle, Belle, and Albert. How many is that?"

The Cullens didn't answer.

"Do you have powers?" Alice asked Catty.

"If you're talking about magic stuff…" Elle final caught the looks we were all send in her, "then, uh, no?" she phrased it as a question, looking at us. We each gave the smallest tilt of the mouth, to show her that she didn't cover it up well.

Finally, after like, a million questions, the bell rang. I grabbed the book I was reading- Blue Bloods- and my bag. I gestured to the Cullens to follow me.

As they walked behind me, Edward was talking in low murmurs and Alice was silent. We entered the room and all split apart. Mythology was the one class that we all had together. As we started to talk, Albert set down his worn book and looked surprised to see two new vampires. Belle filled him in using her telepathic gift.

"Well class," he began standing in front of everyone, his black hair catching the light in a way that made all the girls in the class sigh, "we have two new students, Edward and Alice Cullen." they both stood and raised their hands. "Now, please pass up your homework on werewolves…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Cullens followed us from to the forest, our secret spot. Feeling frustrated with seeing their perfect faces for eight hours, Alex turned around and snapped, "Can we help you?!"

"We just want to talk," Jasper soothed, putting his hands out.

"Get lost," Catty said, grabbing Elle's hand and started to walk away.

"Yeah, we don't want to talk," Elle agreed allowing herself to be dragged off.

"Who is she?" Edward asked, nodding at Belle.

"Her name is Belle," I said in a way that made it clear that I didn't think he was the smartest person in the world.

"What is her real name?" Alice asked

"Belle," we all said together.

It's not! I saw in her head," he pointed at Elle "That it was different."

"Yeah, well welcome to their world," Alex laughed stiffly, "they have nicknames for everyone."

"Yes, but there was something about Forks, as well."

"We do know about silverware is," I said glaring at Elle, who would have been as red as a tomato if she could blush.

"It's a town," Rosalie hissed.

"Do you recognize her?" I asked with obvious disdain.

"Well, no…" Edward muttered.

"She would be hard to forget,"

"Why won't you let her speak for herself?" Edward roared.

I snarled in return, finding the meanest bit of me.

That really was all it took. Obviously feeling a teensy bit fed up as well, Emmett threw himself at Alex. Catty started to attack Alice, while Elle and Vicky teamed up on Edward. Jasper was trying to calm everyone and Rosalie was eyeing me up and down. Belle looked around herself like she wanted to help but she didn't know how. I being so thoughtful and clever, turned into a mouse, ran up the tree, and dive bombed into Rosalie's hair. She started screeching and patting her hair, yelling for someone to do something.

I hopped off Rosalie, grabbed Belle's hand and ran as fast as I could.

"Run, Belle, as fast as you can!"

After running for about half an hour, I suddenly stopped, feeling Belle run into me.

Once she caught her breath, she said, "Cleo, he knows, he knows!"

"He knows nothing," I told her sticking my nose in the air; "he suspects something. But no worries, look, we are at my top secret hiding spot."

"Cleo," Belle sighed, "there is nothing here."

"That is what you think," I pushed away some branches to reveal the small opening of what I call, 'the thicket'.

"How did you find it?" Belle asked as she walked into the thicket.

"It's a very good secret."

"Cleo?" Belle said.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I'm scared," she whispered, hugging her knees.

"There, there" I murmured, "How about I tell you a story?"

And so I told Belle all about my change, and how horribly scared I was, and that is how we finished our first real talk with the Cullens.


End file.
